


Wayfaring Warrior Soul, Still Wind

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lyn doesn't hit the beach first in her new swimsuit, she hits the archery range for a competition, and ends up in a lurid wager with Hinoka and Niles on the outcome of the tournament that sees her submitting to both of them when they beat her. Anonymous commission.





	Wayfaring Warrior Soul, Still Wind

Shooting arrows in a bikini was easier than Lyn really expected it to be. She was able to move fine, rather free and breezy in her clothes, and even if sleeves were of almost insignificant weight, it was still less to have to hold up over the long run as she spent arrows shooting truer and truer in her marks, firing off arrow after arrow into the target before Kiran's archery contest was supposed to start. She knew her way around a bow fine, but it was nice to have a refresher, especially given the other great archers hanging out. After all, there were some pretty frighteningly strong archers in the competition, including three different Takumis all warming up across the firing range, but all spread away from one another and with no intention of communicating, it seemed.

"Of course I'm going to win this," came a voice rumbling from behind. Niles and Hinoka walked to the range and took up the only free spaces in the whole gallery, on either side of Lyndis, which meant they had to speak up to hear one another as they got into place. "How can you even doubt it? You're good at archery, sure. From the top of a Pegasus and with ample support from the ground."

"I beat you last time," Hinoka shot back, eyeing her lover with a firm and unflinching gaze. "Don't even try to pretend I didn't."

"I can't forget that. It was the wager we put on that bet that got my tongue between your legs for the first time." Niles spoke loudly and plainly about it, which made Lyn stiffen up in surprise and confusion, looking back and forth between the two f them.

"Well then why don't we make things interesting again?" Hinoka fired off a bullseye shot with her head turned toward her boyfriend. "Whoever ranks higher in the contest gets to top the other all night."

"Mm, I do like the sound of that, but... It's almost so tame now. I've topped you so many times before, and you're great darling, but..." His eyes fell onto Lyn, who was very aware of the pressure and the gaze upon her even without turning to look at him. Even without the knowledge and understanding of what she was getting into. Hinoka looked at her too, and Lyn could feel the swell of pressure wash over her. Expectation. Want. They were checking her out and she wasn't exactly dressed to hide her body.

Lyn shot an arrow, hitting the dead center on the target before she responded. "I'll take you up on that," she said. "Join you in the room, and let the two of you pleasure me all night."

Niles scoffed, and shot an arrow into Lyn's, coming right down the middle to split the shaft in half, and Lyn realized too late what she was in for here; Lyn was a swordswoman at heart, and this was about to be insane.  
*********************************  
Louise won the archery contest. The combined Takumis all took a collective second place with identical scores and Innes claimed third. Niles edged out Hinoka by one point and both of them were a couple spots ahead of Lyndis, who was now in too deep to pull back. Niles got to top Hinoka and both of them got to top Lyn, who found herself down on her knees alongside the Hoshidan princess with one task before her.

"You had to know this was going to happen," Niles said as his hands pressed against the backs of both Hinoka and Lyndis's heads, urging them to get right to cooperative work licking his cock all over, moving in unison and delight to give him exactly what he wanted, their tongues slithering across the shaft with careful and ready delight. "A pair of beautiful women wager their perfect bodies and of course all I'm going to want is to see them worshiping my cock together. So make sure you get nice and comfortable. Get close, make out with each other and my dick, it's all going to get me off hard in the end anyway." 

Hinoka was used to this sort of pleasure, to the expectation and heat of getting to work with steady licks all over a big cock, tending to it without any real care or control. Her lover had specific tastes and a foul mouth, it was all expected, but now she had someone to share it with. Clearly Lyn was a bit thrown by it, her cheeks flush as she licked along the cock, but she didn't exactly falter or fail in how she moved to kiss the dick all over, showing off a readiness and a firmness in how she pushed on that kept everything moving nicely along. Lyn was no innocent girl. Kind and composed, sure, but faced with a cock to share, she did her part, and she did it well.

The first few kisses between Hinoka and Lyn as they shared Niles's cock were a bit clumsy. They were on their knees together entirely incidentally, neither particularly close amid the bustling army of summoned heroes. They hadn't ever even been deployed into battle together, but now, under the joint task of worshiping Niles's cock, they were due to learn, and each successive kiss felt a little more steady and natural, their chemistry growing just a little more capable. It was a situation beyond reason or sense, but they both felt ready to give in to it as much as they could, moaning around the cock as they kissed it more than they kissed each other.

Cooperation was key. Neither had much reason to get competitive with what they were doing, working together for the sake of giving Niles what he so rightfully deserved for winning. There was no use in fighting or being petty or bitter about it, they just worked to lick all along the cock and give up to something wild and hot, the hunger and desire making for something direct, pleasure and heat making for something very messy and powerful, riling them up and inducing an ache and a lust inside of them that made for exactly what they needed. Their tongues were steady and direct in the excitement of tending to the cock before them, and they were ready to give him their all, to surrender to something exciting, hot, messy.

"You're not using your mouths well enough. Come on, don't hold back from me. Suck my cock properly, I don't want to have to go to town and find some whores to satisfy what I need." He was absolutely unafraid and ready, cutting to what he wanted and opening up to the pleasure and heat of something powerful. His cock throbbed in ready appreciation, seeking relief and pleasure that he awaited, all while he watched the women tending to his cock.

They gave him what he wanted. They sort of had to. Lyndis was the one to take him down first, accepting this not so familiar cock and pushing down to suck him off readily, moaning as she pushed her way down, head bobbing in steady appreciation. It was a nice push into relief and desire, pleasure making for something direct and fierce, something that made the sensations swell. It was all very firm, and she felt pride take hold of her as she got Niles groaning and excitable before handing the cock over to his girlfriend, confident she'd done well but wanting to see how well Hinoka went.

Hinoka wasted no time sucking Niles's cock down into her throat. "Mm, that is my nasty deepthroat princess," he growled, hand leaving the back of her head while she worked herself senseless along his cock, choking loudly and showing off her reckless need to satisfy, not about to let anything stand in her way. Hinoka was confident and wildly composed, tending without hesitation to the pleasure before her and showing that she was all too ready, eyes flashing back toward Lyndis as she drew away, pressing a kiss to her lips and whispering for her to go for it.

Never one to be afraid or intimidated by any challenge, Lyn threw herself down Niles's cock, swallowing it and choking it harshly down, shivering and aching under something wild and senseless, pleasure throbbing and messy and strong as she pushed in to the mess of chaos and pressure. His cock was big, the thick shaft making for something to really struggle with, aching and choking loudly on the shaft and losing herself to something powerful. Spit bubbled around her lips and she pushed herself very directly into something senseless and confused, so wild and misaimed and hungry. She didn't really have any way to ground herself, giving in with such senseless vigor to the power and pleasure. But she did it, handling the mess, pulling back only when she felt she had done her share.

With renewed frenzy and hunger, Hinoka kissed Lyn, then shoved forward to continue tending to Niles's cock together, licking and slobbering all over it. They took turns sucking it down into their mouths broken up by bursts of hungry cock adoration in unison. Both of them got nice and wound up, driven and chaotic in the pleasure they needed, and in the pleasure he needed.

"Fuck, that's it. Perfect. Two nice, cocksucking mouths worshiping my cock. I don't need the whores after all." He held back on saying he had them right here already, but only because his cock twitched and ached with the orgasmic bliss that had him expressing something else entirely, cumming hard all over them both as his dick erupted, spewing shots of messy seed along their faces, both Lyn and Hinoka struck by spurts of hot seed as he made sure to grab his cock and guide it to really get some coverage on the girls.

Hinoka pressed a brief, feverish kiss against Lyn, one strong and wild enough for the plains princess to be helpless as she shoved her down onto the ground, pushing forward atop her and getting primed into position. "Remember the pecking order," she said, firm and harsh as she settled herself down firmly onto Lyn's face, sitting down and setting her pussy down firmly in place, expecting to be serviced and not really afraid of making the most of this pleasure.

Lyn knew what she needed to do. Her hands grabbed at Hinoka's hips as she pulled a fellow princess down against her lips, eating her out with a direct and ready aggression, feeling like she had to do something to make this work, to make the most now of a pleasure and weirdness throbbing sudden and hot through her. There was no real indication of what she was doing or how to make it work, she just accepted it, throwing herself into pleasure and weirdness, growing madder and weirder amid this throbbing rush of excitement. Her tongue was already nice and warmed up from sucking Niles's cock, and now she just moved to apply those same pleasures and attentions toward Lyn's pussy, giving up to it something pleasurable and firm, a hot and confident push into pleasure and weirdness ever hotter and weirder.

Niles got down between her legs, spreading them wide and undoing the side tie of Lyn's bikini bottom, tossing it aside and pushing his cock into her. She moaned into Hinoka's pussy with surprise and excitement, embracing the suddenness of this sensation as he took to fucking her with deep and steady strokes. "Fuck, that's tight. I don't know how a woman can walk around looking like you and still be this tight, but now I have something to do, and I always work better with a goal. Deep and ready strokes of his hips pushed Niles's cock ever firmer into Lyn's pussy, imposing his will and his lusts upon her, and she could do nothing but accept it, twist and toil in the pleasure that came ever stronger, ever hotter.

"There you go, bragging about how big your cock is again," Hinoka sighed. rolling her eyes as she rode steadily atop Lyn's lips. "She's better at eating pussy than you are, though. Can't say I'm surprised." Hinoka's fingers tangled in through Lyn's long green locks, adoring her while she rode steady atop her lips, savouring the pleasure and the direct sensation she felt in riding this mess out. Desire and heat aches through her with a steady and adoring swell of pleasure, making for something potent and hot, a weird mess of pleasure she needed more and more as she inched ever deeper into this chaos.

Lyn was under a lot of focus and attention at once. Maybe too much, in fact, but it didn't really matter to her now. She had work to do, and she did her work like a pro, holding tightly onto Hinoka and working to devour her pussy with unending fervor and attention, a focused hunger she expressed with bright and direct intention. Her focus remained firm on Hinoka, who she knew needed it most, while Niles thrust away at her tight pussy without end, a careless and direct push into attention and heat that had Lyn aching for more, throbbing under the swell of lustful desire getting to her, making her crave more as each twisting second of pleasure got to her. It was a lot to deal with, and Lyn wasn't sure how to make all of it work quite to her benefit, but she knew she needed to find out, keeping up this pressure, moaning and shivering hotter by the second as everything wore itself through.

Niles was a foul mouthed knave but he knew how to fuck a woman right. Lyn wasn't able to quite get over that element of things as she felt herself succumb to this pleasure, each successive thrust wearing her down a bit hotter, a bit more heavily. She was overwhelmed by this fervor and this desire, craving some semblance of reason and finding absolutely none. All she wanted was more, all she wanted was to succumb. Deeper, hotter, messier. There was no way to control herself now, the weird and winding pressures of this situation impressing upon her something senseless, weird, twisted and hot and driven in ways that nothing could calm or soothe. It felt amazing, and Lyn was unafraid of really digging in and losing herself to this bliss as hard as she could.

Hinoka and Niles took of Lyn all the pleasure they cared to indulge in, happy to have her completely under their thrall and shivering in writhing bliss, their their intentions direct and unrepentant. She was their prize and they used her like one, something that brought on a whole lot of feelings and weirdness that didn't want to stop. There was a lot happening here, and Lyn felt oddly excited to be fucked like this, to feel the mad swell of desire and heat rising steadily through her, inducing something wild and unexpected but so very enticing, bringing about lots of hot swells of pleasure she needed, pleasure she felt forcing herself to give in completely. Lyn was working overtime giving them what they wanted and she felt utterly delighted to give in to it all.

Hinoka came first, moaning in lout, hot excitement, thrashing and writhing on top of Lyn and riding through the pleasure of completely giving in, and she was unafraid of embracing the wild need that held so firmly onto her. She writhed and shivered in a delight that held onto something exciting and wild. She was happy to give in to everything hot and intense that Lyndis brought on within her. She pulled Niles into a kiss, hungrily seeking to express her molten desires and the tensions twisting around inside of her, but she had something else to try and deal with now as she gave in to all of the pleasure she craved.

On the other hand, Niles wanted something a bit more harsh, as he pulled out of Lyn's pussy, catching her off guard and cumming directly onto her pussy as he kissed his lover. Lyn whined as the splash of hot streaks of cum splattering across her pussy left her breathless, frustrated and caught by the pressure and confusion of wondering how to deal with this. Hinoka pulled up from her face as Lyn whined and twisted in agony, and the mocking delight of Niles, who brought his cock down against her pussy a few times to mock and embarrass her, leaving her a tense mess.

"No cumming until I say so," he said, imposing his vulgar intentions upon Lyn and denying her orgasm as he pulled Hinoka down on top of the green haired princess, shoving his cock into her and moving very quickly and harshly in the way he took to hammering away at her without a care.

Hinoka gasped as she felt the firm shove of the big cock fill her, making her whole body shiver up in unraveling excitement, tension rising and everything hitting the spot just perfectly. There was no holding back now on the chance to give herself in, to throw her pleasures into a hungry kiss with Lyn while Niles fucked her from behind. It was just what she needed, her body aching and throbbing rush a rush of pure lust and want as she pushed onward, her aggressive kisses with Lyn showing that she was still in charge of her, and that she was happy to keep that position while she got fucked hard by Niles.

"Touch me," Lyn whined. It was more desperate and needy an expression of her lusts than she'd really wanted to express, but she felt helpless here, struggling and aching under the denial of her last orgasm, wanting to feel something so badly, and her needy kisses with Hinoka weren't enough to get her off at all. She whined needy and hot, giving herself up to the desperate attempts to find relief that so weirdly ached through her. Fortunately, she got what she wanted, Hinoka's hand reaching down between her legs, fingers caressing Lyn's needy mound and rubbing at her clit with a deftness that had Lyn more fiercely leaning in to the kiss, but without really knowing what to do beyond that.

With his hands firm on Hinoka's hips, Niles was direct in the way he pushed into his lover, the thrill of leaving Lyn hanging bringing him to fuck faster and harder, the snug embrace of Hinoka's pussy so snug and so welcoming around his cock, and he welcomed the chance to push on and work at this pleasure, a bizarre kind of madness he was unafraid of pushing into. There was nothing as good or as relieving now as just pushing on and fucking her nice and steady, the most satisfied person in this situation. He was already so happy to keep moving and pushing on strongly under this pressure, tugging her into the chaos and heat of this situation, a pleasure making for something twisted and direct.

There was no end to the pleasure flaring up in waves and washing over them all. With Lyn squirming fitfully underneath her and a cock stuffed in her pussy, Hinoka took her happy turn being the center of all attention, and she felt damn good about it, losing herself in a wanton kiss. "He likes to toy around," she moaned, the only warning she could give as she worked her fingers upon Lyn's pussy, so ready and agile, desire driving her in direct motions and wants getting hotter and needier as they pushed on ever firmer. She was ready to do now whatever it took to add to the sensation, and all that was needed from Lyn now was to keep kissing her and taking it, enviously lying there while Hinoka got fucked on top of her.

Niles wasn't exactly making that easier with how hard he took Hinoka, how rough he got in hammering forward and trying to play into the rawness of what he was doing. There was simply no reason to want to slow down or hold back on what he could inflict upon her, bringing the crushing depths of pleasure down harshly onto Hinoka while he rode high on his victory, not caring he hadn't won or even placed in the tournament; he'd beaten out these two, and that was really all he needed to enjoy his night. As long as things kept going his way Niles would be a very happy man, pounding ever firmer onward and making the most of this wild situation.

Lyn was a mess, writhing hotly and needily under the touch of hungry fingers upon into her, rubbing and touching and pumping in wild excitement. The way Hinoka touched her was exactly what Lyn needed after Niles's not so kind treatment, dragged steadily down deeper into the throes of a desire and arousal hot enough to leave nothing but pure bliss awaiting her. She needed this. All of this. It wore her down, made her shiver, made her writhe and twist in dawning, growing excitement, feeling the swell of pulsing desire hit her in waves on back and forth, driving her deeper on into a pleasure she craved too much to believe, unable to contain all her wild moans and all the desperate needs trembling through her.

Not only the fingers, but especially the kiss contributed to a sense of deepening security and readiness, feeling like she was absolutely getting what she wanted and craved. She was so hot, hungry and needy in the show of something truly blissful, and it was too much for her to handle as it all just sort of happened. Pleasure spiked up suddenly through her, Lyn ready, panting. Her legs shook, and she rolled her head back, pulling away from the kiss in ready delight and a steady acceptance of the certainty she was about to cum.

And the fingers pulled away again.

"Not sorry," Hinoka said. Her head rolled back too, whole body shivering as she gloated her way through the hot, exciting orgasm that took her as she came. She let out delighted moans of pure excitement as she came, this time bringing something wildly hot and powerful along with her as she gave in. She was utterly shameless about the hot embrace of pure pleasure. She was unafraid of accepting the sensations that followed, sensation getting out of control and wild. She was happy to accept it, to give in, to allow herself to succumb. Niles was happy to give it to her, as his cock erupted inside of Hinoka's hot, aching twat, filling her with cum and getting her even louder and bolder in her appreciation of the sensations coursing through her. There was no shame or restraint in this mess, just surrender, just heat, just delight.

"Why?" Lyndis asked, writhing and shuddering under this pressure. "Why can't I just cum?"

"Because we won," Niles said. "And I love making a woman squirm." He tugged Lyn out from underneath Hinoka, lifting her up and grabbing at her. She gasped, moving along with the motions of him tugging her into place and lining her up, his cock suddenly slipping into her snug pussy and making her gasp in confused surprise as he pulled her down onto his cock. She faced away from him, looking at Hinoka knelt in front of her, legs spread out to show off the tight, pink hole getting stuffed with his girthy shaft. There was no warning for any of this. It just happened, and even though Lyn wanted to be all tense and grumpy and hold out against it...

"Fuck, I just need you to let me cum," she whined, shivering under the pressure of Niles fucking her again. She was so needy, her labia smeared with cum, legs spread out wide to show it all off. She felt like a sorry mess, a complete wreck unable to think straight as she took on this pressure, sensation bubbling up fiercely through her as she got fucked, and she was unable to grasp the finer reasoning behind this situation. She was so full of need, so messy and crazed and just in sore need of climax, and she couldn't help herself.

"Maybe we should let her cum," Hinoka mused as she licked her way up along Lyn's pussy, and along the cock that had fucked Lyn, then her, and was now back in Lyn again. She helped gang up on her, joining Niles and moving with careless delight to apply the pressure hotter, to push in firm and keep up the mess of this sensation, the direct and the wild desires clearly getting to Lyn and making a mess of her.

"I don't know about that, this pussy feels made for fucking and toying with. I think I'd like to see poor little Lyn break." Niles was wicked in his teasing, bringing his lips to her ear and growling, "See her beg like a dirty little bitch." It added to the pressure, left Lyn shivering in surprise and confusion as all this mounting sensation got to her, driving her up the wall wit with need and hunger, a weird and fervid swell of a lot of things at once that didn't ease up or stop as the dawning sensations got to be too much to bear. Everything was such a bizarre mess of confused desire and want, with Lyn not sure how to make it work or how to bring about sense in the throbbing midst of this confusion.

"Please just let me cum," she whined, fitfully pleading and aching through this desire and the pressure of pure need and want getting to her. She felt like a mess struggling to make sense of what was going on, wanting to find some reason and sense, wanting to know how to get them to stop teasing her, toying and messing around, while Hinoka sucked on her clit and wound her up with so many pleasures that she felt incapable of handling. The swell of dealing with all this weird, unfocused lust made for such a disastrous wreck of a situation, and everything felt so off and odd and weird that she didn't really understand how to make sense of it all, she just wanted so badly to give in to more.

The power and wickedness that Niles held was an almost too incredible and too exciting sort of mess. "I don't know if that's quite enough. I want it to be filthier than that. You really have to show me how badly you want it." He was happy to keep her moving, to rock her ever steady atop his cock, making this situation his and imposing something wild and unfettered, something that would continue to wear her down harder and weirder amid this unruly and wild heat. There was no stopping it.

Especially not with Hinoka down on her knees tending to her, her mouth at work just as firmly and hungrily as Lyn's mouth had been upon her. "I think she should give us something for it. Agree to be our toy for the weekend, perhaps. I want to play with her more." Successive orgasms wore Hinoka down until she was showing off the same depraved glee as the man she loved, and Lyn could see that wickedness in her eyes, knowing what was expected of her now. They held all the power here. Dominated her and made her ache, toying with her without a care now for her suffering as they got to have all the fun they wanted, and if anything, keeping her a dizzy mess was all to their benefit.

The only way out was through. "I'll do it!" she gasped. "I'll let you keep me, dominate me all you want. I'll eat the cum out of Hinoka whenever asked, I'll let you wreck me with your big cock,. Anything, anything at all, all weekend. Just please, cum inside of me and let me get off, I'm desperate!" She gasped and whined. Lyndis had never been this bad a wreck before, but she was in too much trouble to help herself, thrashing and twisting and coming utterly undone as she came from the pleasure.

But she came. Her orgasm was incredible, whole body stiffening up as Niles slammed her down onto his dick one last time, and he pumped a hot shot of messy cum deep into her, making her gasp and whine under the weirdness and wildness of a situation totally removed from decency. It was too much to deal with, and nothing would stop it now. Nothing could.

Gasping, breathless, dizzily aching and knowing what she had done, Lyn slumped down against Niles's chest while Hinoka rose to her feet and pushed a kiss against her lips. She had agreed to be this couple's plaything, and Lyn had no idea what all that would entail, but she could not have been more eager to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
